The invention concerns a partition wall for an aeroplane cabin and an aeroplane.
Partition walls make possible the subdivision of an aeroplane cabin into areas fitted out with different levels of comfort, such as e.g. first class and economy class. Partition walls of this kind are of known art from DE 10 2008 016 419 A1 or US 20090242149 A1, amongst others. As a rule the function of the partition walls, however, is not only in the separation of cabin areas, but also in the attachment of accessories, such as e.g. flat screens, newspaper racks and baby carriers. Since the position of the partition walls within the cabin as well as their extrinsic appearance is ultimately decided by the airlines, partition walls can in principle be installed in different positions in the cabin, with different geometric dimensions as a consequence. This results in a multiplicity of variants of embodiment, as a result of which automated production is almost impossible and the level of manual intervention in production is very high. At the same time the same technical requirements apply for all variants of embodiment. In addition to requirements with regard to e.g. behaviour in the event of fire, moisture absorption, or vibration resistance, only a certain level of deformation of the partition is acceptable, as conditioned by the occurrence of in-flight loads. Moreover, the basic demand for continuous reduction of fuel consumption has to be satisfied, so that the partition walls are only allowed to have minimal weight.
Partition walls of known art have a sandwich-type planar structure reinforced by means of stiffening profiles, which consists of a honeycomb core, and two cover layers on either side. However, in the event of fire the cover layers often have a tendency to detach from the honeycomb core. At the same time, however, the cover layers in particular have a great influence on the level of deformation, so that to prevent any detachment of the cover layers the latter can or may only have a certain maximum strength.